Inter Seoul Students
by jyun869
Summary: Cerita kehidupan absurd murid murid di Inter Seoul High School / BTS! EXO! SEVENTEEN! GOT7! KNK! ASTRO! BEAST! BAP! SUPER JUNIOR! / Ga Pinter bikin Summary :'((
1. prolog

INTER SEOUL STUDENTS

Jyun869 presents~

Cast : All member EXO, BTS, Seventeen, KNK, BAP(Daehyun, Zelo), Astro, GOT7, Super Junior, Lee Sooman, Beast(Dongwoon)

Warning! Gaje! BL! Typo everywhere! Bahasa tidak baku!

Cerita ini murni dari otak gaje author !^^

DLDR! RnR! ;)))))))))

Don't plagiarism!

Don't Bash pls ^^

Summary~~

Inter Seoul high school atau biasa disebut IHS adalah salah satu sekolah di korea selatan yang berisi murid murid absurd bin sableng

.

.

"tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai. Tahun ini para siswa akan dibagi ke dalam 2 kelas, kelas A dan kelas B . Para siswa dimohon untuk melihat datar kelas untuk mengetahui di kelas manakah kalian akan menuntut ilmu selama satu tahun ke depan dan siapa teman teman kalian" – guru kesiswaan ( Pak Eunhyuk )

.

.

"WEYYYYY! GUE SEKELAS SAMA ELU HYUNG! NYONTEK DIKIT BOLEH LAH" – Lee Jihoon –

"Dih napa nasib gue gini amat sekelas sama elu yang nyontek mulu kerjaannya" – Min Yoongi –

"Jahad lu dasar hyung durhaka sama sesama makhluk kurang kalsium" – Lee Jihoon –

.

.

"Duh dimana kelas mamat ? mana temen sekelas mamat ga ada yang mamat kenal lagi, oiya mamat lupa kan mamat murid baru disini :"(( astaga sekolah ini kok besar banget sih mamat kan jadi bingung mau cari kelas dimana" – the8 -

.

.

"hyung, lu kelas apa ? kita sekelas ga ?!" – Jeon Jungkook –

"mana gue tau kook gue aja belum liat kelas" – Kim Seokjin –

.

.

"Hello Hello cek cek satu dua tiga sehun ganteng disini, Woy tem posisi dimane lu? Lonceng neraka bentar lagi berdentang dan posisi lu masih remang remang blur kek pelem bokep, belom liat pembagian kelas lagi lo, gue udah kayak panu yang membusuk di badan lu nunggu lu dari tadi di pager cekulah tercintah. ciyusan ye kalo lu belom sampe sini dalam sepuluh detik gue tinggal lu, gue mau liat pembagian kelas dan gue kaga bakal ngasih tau lu dikelas apa biar mampus lu ntar mabok nyari kelas trus ntar kalo telat disembur sama master eunhyuk wkakakakak" – Oh Sehun(ditelepon) –

"Saoloh hun lu ngomong nyambung mulu kek kereta api, sabar cuy otw nih gue... otw pager rumah maksudnya wakakakak" – Kim Jongin(ditelepon) –

"EH UPIL PLATIPUS YANG BENER AJA LU BARU OTW PAGER. KAGA TAU AH GUE TINGGAL LU" – Oh Sehun (ditelepon) –

"kaga geblek cuman canda gue ntar lagi sampe cuk, jan tereak tereak napa budeg kuping gue" – Kim Jongin (ditelepon) –

.

.

"ehh, kayaknya pa iching ga bakal ngajar di sekolah ini lagi soalnya gue denger sekilas pas gue lewat kantor kepsek pa iching sama kepsek lagi ngediskusiin guru pengganti pa iching" – seungjun –

"YANG BENER LU JUN?! kalo beneran pa iching ga ngajar lagi baper gue, guru paporit gue tuh" – Heejun –

.

.

Diatas itu hanyalah beberapa cuplikan dari kehidupan di Inter Seoul Highschool dan masih banyak keabsurdan dan kesablengan dari murid murid sekolah itu. So, jika anda berminat silakan menunggu chapter berikutnya.

.

.

TBC / END ?

A/N

Hellaw hellaw

Gue author baru yang sedang mencoba membuat fanfic.

Gue datang dengan membawa cerita yang cast nya banyak banget karna emang gue multifandom.

Gue ga yakin ini ff bakal lanjut tergantung peminat sama review nya aja sih kalo banyak ya lanjut kalo ga ada yaudh gue ga bakal lanjut

So review ya gais jangan cuman jadi silent reader^^

See u in next chap :')


	2. Chapter 1

INTER SEOUL STUDENTS

Jyun869 presents~

.

.

Cast : All member EXO, BTS, Seventeen, KNK, BAP(Daehyun, Zelo), Astro, GOT7, Super Junior, Lee Sooman, Beast(Dongwoon), MONSTA X, BTOB (Changsub, eunkwang),TVXQ, JYJ.

Warning! Gaje! BL! Typo everywhere! Bahasa tidak baku! Garing pake banget! OOC!

Cerita ini murni dari otak gaje author !^^

.

DLDR! RnR! ;)))))))))

.

Don't plagiarism!

.

Don't Bash pls ^^

.

.

 _ **~INTER SEOUL STUDENTS~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TUNG TUNG TARARA TUNG TUNG TUNG TARARA TUNG~**

"Eh bused alarm capa tuh jijiin banget bikin kuping gue ternodai ewh" si Baekhyun langsung ngomel ngomel gegara kebangun sama bunyi alarm yang gede banget

"Dih enak aja elu bek bunyi alarm gue tuh harmoni paling merdu sepanjang peradaban manusia" Ternyata yang masang alarm uttaran tuh si Boo seungkwan atau nama mangkalnya ajeng.

"Masih enakan juga dangdut keles dari pada india indiaan ga jelas kesukaan elu"

"Minta ditabok elu Bek"

"Ayo sini kalo berani tabok gue"

Gara gara keasikan tabok tabokan, si Baekhyun sama Seungkwan ga nyadar kalo sekarang jam udah menujukan pukul tujuh padahal mereka masuk jam setengah delapan

.

 **CKLEKK**

 **.**

"MASYAOLOH ELU PADA LAGI NGAPAIN? INI UDAH MAU JAM SETENGAH DELAPAN DAN ELU ELU PADA MASIH BELOM MANDI JUGA ?!"

Kim Seokjin atau yang biasa dipanggil Jin tiba tiba nyelonong macem tuyul masuk ke kamer Baekhyun sama Seungkwan yang lagi asoy asoynya jambak jambakan langsung kaget ngedenger teriakanya si Jin yang kek emak emak ngamuk langsung pada latah

"EH AYAM"

"MAMPUS, KAMBING MENGGONGGONG KAMBINGNYA GUE TENDANG"

"EH ANJIR LATAH LU KEPANJANGAN BEK"

.

 **PLAKK**

 **.**

Pala Baekhyun sama Seungkwan ditabok Jin yang ekspresinya udah kayak emak emak kagak dikasih duit belanja sama suaminya

"EH ONCOM ! KITA UDAH MAU TELAT GEBLEK DAN ELU BERDUA MASIH SEMPET SEMPETNYA RIBUT. KALO ELU MAU RIBUT DI RING TINJU AJE SONOH"

Jin nyolot sampe nyembur nyembur kena mukanya Baekhyun

"POKOKNYA GUE GA MAU TAU ELU BERDUA HARUS DAH SIAP 5 MENIT KEDEPAN KALO ENGGAK ELU BAKAL GUE TINGGAL DAH NYAHO MAU BERANGKAT PAKE APAAN TERSERAH"

Fyi aja nih ya guys, si jin meski ngekost tapi udah punya mobil pribadi biar pun belom punya SIM tapi bapaknya punya banyak koneksi jadi gaakan ketilang meski ada operasi dadakan. jadi si Baekhyun sama si Seungkwan kalo berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah pasti nebeng Jin mulu

Dasar cabe cabe ga modal

Ngedenger anceman Jin yang nggak main main mereka berdua langsung ganti baju ga pake mandi dulu soalnya ga akan keburu waktunya

"Ayo berangkat say"

Si Jin hampir kena serangan jantung gegara dua sahabat cabenya tiba tiba dateng tanpa ada tanda tanda

"Eh anju lu berdua ngagetin gue aja kalo gue mati muda begimane ?! ntar kagak ada yang mau nampung lu buat ditebengin lagi"

Baekhyun sama Seungkwan Cuma nyengir nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah aja.

.

.

 _ **~INTER SEOUL STUDENTS~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"WOY! MANA ANAK ANAK YANG TELAT ?! SINI SURUH NGADEP GUE"

Pagi pagi si Yunho sebagai seksi bidang keamanan udah nyolot nyolot di depan gerbang sekolah

Anak anak yang telat dateng langsung jalan ke arah Yunho sambil nunduk

Takut coy kakak osisnya galak

"WOY LU PADA TAU KAGAK ATURAN SEKOLAH INI?! BARU JADI ANAK BARU AJA UDAH TELAT APALAGI NTAR KALO UDAH JADI MURID, BISA BISA SEMUA PERATURAN SEKOLAH LU LANGGAR SEMUA "

"Ah elu si Bek pake ngajak gue berantem segala jadi kita telat pan"

Ternyata si Baekhyun, Seungkwan, Jin telat dateng ke sekolah padahal mereka udah lari lari dari parkiran mobil tapi tetep aja telat

"Enak aja elu nyalahin gue, siapa suruh elu ngejelek jelekin ringtone gue"

"Eh cabe bisa diem kagak lu pada awas aja besok elu pada minta nebeng sama gue gak bakal gue kasih tumpangan biar kagak usah sekolah"

"Ye cabe manggil cabe"

"EH KAMPRE—"

"WOY JANGAN RIBUT KALIAN YANG DIBELAKANG! GA TAU SOPAN SANTUN YA ELU SEMUA?!"

Gara gara Jin yang teriak teriak pas debat jadi mereka kena semprot si Yunho

"KALIAN YANG DIBELAKANG ! MAJU KEDEPAN SINI!"

Mampus tamatlah riwayat kalian bertiga nak

Mereka bertiga jalan ke arah kakak osis sambil putus asa

"KARENA ELU SEMUA PADA NGOBROL PAS GUE LAGI NGEBACOT DI DEPAN JADI LU PASTI TAU KAN APA YANG ELU PERBUAT ITU ADA KONSEKUENSINYA"

' _Mampuslah gue'_

Ketiga orang di depan langsung ngumpat dalem ati soalnya kalo ngumpat secara langsung ntar langsung digantung di tiang bendera sama kakak osis mereka yang galak ini

"Sebagai hukumanya elu semua harus push up 10 kali di depan gue"

"ANJRIT KAK GUE GA BISA PUSH UP"

"EMANG GUE PERDULI APA ?! SANA CEPET PUSH UP NTAR GUE TAMBAH HUKUMANYA"

Si Seungkwan, Baekhyun, Jin itu paling kagak bisa yang namanya olahraga apalagi push up disuruh lari muterin lapangan basket aja belom sampe satu puteran udah pada mau pingsan apa lagi suruh push up 10 kali apa kabar mereka ntar.

"begimana ini jin, baek, lu pada inget ga terahkir kali kita disuruh push up sama guru pas SMP gegara ketauan bolos?" seungkwan paling rempong kalo udah urusan sama yang namanya olahraga

"iya, gue inget gue udah kayak ikan kesasar di gurun pasir napas gue serasa udah berenti" baekhyun tiba tiba nyamber keinget kejadian dimana dia dan kedua sohib nya disuruh push up sama guru sableng yang gamau tau alesan kenapa mereka bolos. Padahal mereka bolos gegara sakit perut abis lomba makan cabe makanya sekarang jadi cabe cabean

Akhirnya abis ngumpulin keberanian, mereka pada ambil posisi buat push up

"Ikutin aba aba gue ye satu dua tiga mulai!"

Tuh tiga cabe cabean mulai push up.

Si Jin kayaknya yang paling woles diantara sohibnya soalnya di push up itungan ke tiga aja si Seungkwan udah tumbang di tanah dan si Baekhyun juga ga jauh beda dari Seungkwan, dia udah ngegelepar di tanah macem abis ditindihin gajah

"Diantara elu bertiga Cuma satu yang bisa nyelesaiin push up, gimana masa depan bangsa kalo penerusnya letoy letoy gini?!"

"Ye dikira penerus bangsa cuman kita doang Ka ?" si Baekhyun tiba tiba nyeletuk abis dia kesel banget sama itu kakak osis mana dia lagi cape abis push up diomelin mulu lagi minta ditabok pake cabe sekilo dah si kakak osis satu ini

"Oh jadi elu udah berani ngebantah senior elu ya?"

Si kakak osis masang tampang garang ala kucing garong

Rawrrrr

Belom sempet si baekhyun nyautin kata kata kakak osis itu ga taunya ada murid yang baru dateng dan dengan muka datarnya jalan masuk ke sekolah tanpa ngehirauin kakak osis yang lagi ngamuk ke Baekhyun

Eh buset ini murid anaknya mad dog kali ya greged banget abisnya

"WOY ! ETDAH NIH BOCAH KAGAK HORMAT BENER SAMA SENIOR! ELU TUH UDAH TELAT TERUS DENGAN SANTAINYA MASK KE SEKOLAH"

"Loh buat apa gue hormat sama senior yang enggak hormat sama juniornya"

.

 **JDARRRR**

.

Si kakak osis serasa kesamber petir pas si adik kelas ngomong kayak begitu

Yunho langsung speechless ga bisa ngebales kata kata si adek kelas yang langsung nohok hatinya

Reaksinya trio cabe kayaknya lebih parah, mereka sampe mangap sambil ngeces gegara ga percaya ada orang seberani siswa di depan mereka itu

"Wow gila bek gue ga nyangka ni anak berani banget asli"

Seungkwan masih ga percaya sama pemandangan yang ada di depannya

Gila aja coy seumur umur dia ga pernah liat ada adek kelas yang berani nentang kakak osis apalagi pas PRA-MOS tapi kali ini ada bocah nekat yang dari badannya aja udah kalah sama si kakak osis, mana mungkin dengan badan kecil kerempeng gitu bisa ngalahin si kakak osis yang diliat pas pake seragam aja udah ada ototnya

Si anak baru dengan tampang datarnya tiba tiba nengok ke arah Jin, Baekhyun, Seungkwan

"Dan elu pada orang orang bego yang mau aja dikerjain sama kakak kelas sok jagoan ini, secara enggak langsung elu semua ngerendahin harga diri sadar lu semua hah ?!"

Diantara mereka semua gaada yang nyautin si siswa nekat itu. Ngeliat tatapan matanya aja udah pada merinding merinding

"Lu kurang ajar banget asli jadi junior, lu ga tau posisi gue di sekolah ini hah ?! berani beraninya lu sama gue"

"Emang elu siapa ?! penting banget ya sampe gue harus tau?! Kalo menurut gue sih elu tuh Cuma kakak osis yang banyak gaya macem preman di pasar ikan yang enggak tau cara ngehargain orang lain termasuk Junior junior elu"

.

 **PROK PROK PROK**

.

Pas lagi hening heningnya tiba tiba ada sesosok manusia yang baru dateng sambil tepuk tangan

"Wah wah gila aku setuju banget kamu honey. Kamu tuh ya udah manis, bijak terusnya pinter lagi, beneran kamu tuh tipe aku banget pertama aku liat kamu lagi menegakan kebenaran aku langsung CPP sama kamu"

Semua pada kaget. Ya gimana ga pada kaget coba, anak yang baru dateng itu nekat banget langsung ngegombalin si muka datar

"Eh lu siapa njir? Dateng dateng langsung ngegombalin gue , terus tadi apa lu bilang ? CPP ? apaan tuh gue ga pernah denger"

Dan anak baru senyum senyum misterius ke arah si muka datar

.

.

.

.

TBC/End?

.

.

.

.

A/N

Hayo loh siapa si muka datar?

siapa juga si anak baru yang nekad ngegombalin si muka datar?

btw ada yg tau ga nih arti dari "CPP" kalo kalian tau, daebak kalian hebat

ada yg penasaran ga nih sama jawaban dari pertanyaan pertanyaan gw diatas?

kalo penasaran tunggu chap selanjutnya ya^^

.

sebenernya gw udh hampir putus asa aja ga bakal lanjutin ceritanya soalnya kayaknya dikit banget ya yang tertarik sama ceritanya T_T

tapi berhubung ada juga yang review dan gw juga sadar itu baru prolog jadi okelah gue lanjut^^

review ya guys satu review berharga loh bwt kita biar semangat /? #apasih

Di fav juga ya guys ;))

See u in next chap :')


End file.
